Secrets of the Heart
by Lady Dragonphire
Summary: Our scars of the past lie deep within us, but the power of love can show us that we don’t have to face them alone. DeexRyo, Lime.


FAKE

Secrets of the Heart

by Lady Dragonphire

Summary: Our scars of the past lie deep within us, but the power of love can show us that we don't have to face them alone. DeexRyo, Lime.

Disclaimer: FAKE and its characters are the property of Sanami Matoh.

A/N: This story takes place in the FAKE manga the day after the events of Book 5 in which Ryo finds out that Leo has killed his parents. It is my take on what could have happened between Dee and Ryo. Special thanks goes to my wonderful beta Nightstalker, Blueclarity88, GraviHiroshi, and Yusho. Thanks for reading!

x x x

"Dee," Ryo murmured softly, shifting his position from where he lay on his couch, allowing his sinuous body to stretch to its fullest extent under the soft blanket. The honey blonde sighed quietly and nuzzled his cheek against his pillow, a shy smile of contentment adorning his handsome features as he drifted in and out of sleep's embrace. His silky hair fell across his closed eyes, maintaining the illusion of comfort and safety that befell him in dreams.

Lately, in his dreams, visions of the raven-haired man with seductive emerald eyes tempted him with dark erotic fantasies. Even now, he felt as if those eyes were upon him, trying to reach within the depths of his very soul and soothe the loneliness that would inevitably be found there. It was an emptiness, in fact, that Ryo had not known had existed until he had met Dee. Oh, thoughts and memories had plagued him before, most prominent within the difficult times after his parents had died. His aunt and uncle had been there for him, to hold him when he had cried and to encourage him to draw upon the inner strength that lay below his shy exterior. They had loved him as if he was their own child, and he had triumphed over the hardships in his life and fulfilled his dream to make a difference in the lives of the innocent. They most certainly had shown him love.

However, the kind of love that Dee had shown toward him was different. It was love hinting of an intense physical nature tempered by a driving emotional undercurrent. Dee had become his rock, his strength, in times when the fear of despair had threatened to consume him, challenging all of his beliefs that he strove to uphold when confronted by his nightmares made flesh. Thoughts of loss and grief had swirled and spiraled into a deep void and had threatened to overwhelm him when he had come face to face with the man who had unjustly killed his parents. Just when he was teetering on the edge of the precipice, just when he felt that he was about to fall, a pair of strong arms had wrapped around him and held him, and Ryo knew that he didn't have to be afraid any more. Even if he did fall, he knew that those arms would catch him. Dee's arms.

Those arms would hold him, pressing him close to his partner's body. Ryo would be able to feel the rhythm of Dee's heart beating, a soothing rhythm that would eventually synchronize with Ryo's own heart as he would lay his head back against Dee's shoulder. It felt so good to be held, but Ryo knew that his body longed to feel something more.

Ryo drifted deeper into the dream. He turned in Dee's arms to press his hands against Dee's firm chest, looking up at him with dark, imploring eyes and a shy smile. Dee's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm beneath his fingertips as the handsome raven-haired man entwined his arms around Ryo's waist, pressing their bodies together.

Ryo gasped softly at the intensity found within Dee's deep green eyes. The need that burned there was feral, almost predatory, in its blatant want. Ryo shivered at the raw desire that emanated from Dee's entire being. A powerful aura of strength and masculinity enveloped him as Dee's soft lips covered his. Ryo closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the feeling of Dee's gentle caress upon his mouth. Dee kissed him softly, sweetly, with an underlying passion that was intoxicating, seeming to ignite Ryo's blood with a yearning fire that could only be quenched by physical release.

Ryo parted his lips, a soft moan escaping him, as Dee's eager tongue entered his hot mouth. He clutched Dee tighter as the raven-haired man explored each contour of his succulent mouth, caressing him with unhurried fervor. Ryo savored the feeling of Dee's tongue inside him, the two of them joined intimately and physically expressing their desires for one another. Dee pushed him backwards, and suddenly there was a bed there. His lithe body stretched out to cover Ryo's as he once again plunged his tongue into the heated depths of the honey blonde's mouth.

Ryo moaned wantonly, encouraging Dee's ministrations as Dee lavished him with heartfelt affection. Dee broke the tender kiss, leaving Ryo breathless, and sat back, gently stroking Ryo's flushed cheek. "I want you, Ryo," he breathed, his emerald eyes glazed over with desire as he stared intently down at the gorgeous man beneath him. "Do you want me?"

Ryo's eyes flew open, his face flushed, his rapid breathing echoing that of his pounding heart. He couldn't make this life-altering choice now, not in the wake of relieving the moment when everyone who had ever mattered to him was taken from him in the space of a heartbeat.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes distractedly and opened them to discover a pair of brilliant emerald eyes studying him intently, a roguish smile adorning Dee's attractive face that was framed by strands of his ebony hair.

"D-Dee," Ryo gulped in surprise, a heated blush of embarrassment spreading across his fair cheeks as he subconsciously sank deeper beneath the blankets. "What – how did you – what are you doing here?" he finally managed, averting his dark eyes as Dee's piercing green ones drank him in.

"Your door was unlocked," Dee said simply, amusement in his voice. He cocked his head to the side, studying Ryo intently as his expression changed to one of concern. "I came to check up on you. Is this a bad time at all? I didn't realize that you had been sleeping."

"No," Ryo said softly, his breath catching in his throat. "You just startled me for a moment." Dee was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged the contours of his lithe frame. Even in simple clothes, he still managed to look seductive, causing Ryo to shudder as memories from his dream came rushing back to him.

Dee's intense green eyes narrowed. "Are you sure that you're okay, Ryo?" he asked, kneeling down in front of the couch and capturing Ryo's hand between his. "You know that you can tell me anything."

"I'm better now," Ryo murmured, touched by Dee's gentle concern for him. "I –I just needed some time to sort things out." Deep midnight eyes met Dee's as Ryo leaned closer to his dark-haired partner. "Thank you… for everything."

Dee did not need any more words to know exactly what Ryo meant. He had had the perfect opportunity to take advantage of his partner's hurt and despair when Ryo had practically begged him to have his way with him in the honey blonde's instant of vulnerability. But that would not have satisfied Dee. Dee wanted all of Ryo – body, mind, and soul. He knew that Ryo was worth waiting for, and he did not want to jeopardize his chance for a relationship with his shy partner in an errant moment of lust.

"Anything for you," Dee spoke softly, threading his fingers through strands of Ryo's honey hair and stroking him gently. "Just promise me that you'll come to me first next time instead of trying to face that monster alone. It's not worth it if something happens to you."

"I thought that I could deal with it. I didn't want to see you get hurt, too," Ryo admitted.

"Hey, that's what partners are for," Dee smiled, causing Ryo's heart to skip a beat at the genuine love and concern that Dee showed him.

"You went above and beyond what most people would do," Ryo insisted, looking up at Dee gratefully from under his fall of lashes.

"I would sooner die than let someone hurt you," Dee said fiercely, his vibrant eyes flashing as his grip on Ryo tightened.

An inadvertent shiver ran down Ryo's spine at the declaration. He knew that his fiery partner would uphold those words no matter what, now more than ever. With this discovery came the revelation of the depths of Dee's devotion to him.

"I – I know," Ryo said hesitantly. "Thank you for that… and thank you for not taking advantage of me, although I was willing."

Dee gazed at his gorgeous partner, noticing the soft blush that came over the honey-blonde's cheeks with his words. He placed his hands under Ryo's chin, slowly tilting it up until Ryo was looking into his eyes. "You weren't willing, Ryo. You were confused and hurt. You just needed an outlet for your grief."

"Dee, I'm so sorry," Ryo apologized, overwhelmed by guilt at the heartache that he had almost put his caring partner through, the selfishness of wanting to let Dee use him like that. It would have broken Dee's heart if he had lost Ryo after he had slept with him. Ryo would have inevitably pulled away, shutting himself off from Dee completely. That one act would have ultimately destroyed their relationship at work, as partners, and as friends.

"Don't be sorry. I didn't say that to you to make you feel guilty. I just recognized it for what it was, for what you needed, and I knew that it wasn't the right time for us to pursue our feelings," Dee said.

Dee noticed the weariness that adorned Ryo's face despite his efforts to hide how much the ordeal had affected him. "You look tired. Here, let me make you some tea and then you can go to bed," Dee said soothingly. With a gentle smile, he released Ryo's hand and started to walk towards the kitchen. He was relieved beyond measure that Ryo was okay, at least in a physical sense. Dee knew that emotional wounds took much longer to heal, but could sense the change already in his shy partner as compared to yesterday. Ryo was going to get through this. He was strong; he would be okay.

Dee's musings were interrupted by a pair of arms firmly encircling him from behind. He felt his body being pulled against a warm chest, and a cheek rested against his shoulder. "Stay," Ryo murmured.

Dee froze where he stood, the words of the previous night echoing in his mind. _'I want to stay tonight. I want to stay with you.'_

Ryo held him tighter, his voice slightly muffled against Dee's shirt. "I don't want to be alone anymore. Please, just for tonight, stay with me."

Dee gently placed his hands on Ryo's, extricating them from around his chest. He turned around to face his partner, the look of worry and uncertainty predominant amongst the many expressions that flickered across the honey-blonde's face. Dee nodded in assent, and was greeted by a relieved smile. He allowed Ryo to lead him into the bedroom, absentmindedly accepting the pair of sweatpants that Ryo gave him to sleep in.

Ryo had taken his pajamas into the bathroom to change into, and by the time he had emerged, Dee was already changed and waiting. Ryo hesitantly made his way over to the bed and turned down the blankets, his eyes soft and inviting as they took in his raven-haired partner.

Dee shifted closer to Ryo, resting his hands on Ryo's waist as he leaned down and kissed the honey-blonde's forehead softly. "Good night, Ryo," he whispered as his hands left his partner's body.

However, Ryo would not let him pull away. Strong arms grasped Dee's shoulders as Ryo reached up and brushed his lips against Dee's. "Thank you," Ryo murmured. He pressed his lips softly against Dee's, kissing him slowly, gently. "Thank you for understanding… Thank you for being there… Thank you for everything."

Dee hesitantly held Ryo's body closer to his, not willing to risk breaking the spell that Ryo seemed to be under. The underlying emotions that were driving his partner were different from that of the night before. Dee's lips were caressed with unspoken feelings of admiration, respect, and… passion? The shy honey blonde continued to lavish Dee with fervent kisses that were growing in intensity with each passing instant.

Dee backed Ryo toward the bed, helping him to lie down next to him while never breaking their seemingly endless kisses. He wanted to take away Ryo's pain, all of it, and replace it with pleasure. Dee gazed deep into Ryo's eyes, mesmerizing him, as he closed his eyes and gently brushed his soft lips against the honey blonde's. Dee opened his mouth and extended his tongue, gently caressing Ryo's tempting lips that beckoned him enticingly.

Ryo moaned softly, almost inaudibly, as his lips parted underneath Dee's ministrations. He felt his usual defenses weakening as he gave in to what he wanted, and he clutched Dee's body closer to him, his dulled nails scraping across the sinewy muscles of Dee's broad back.

Dee dipped his satiny tongue between Ryo's parted lips, gently stroking his tongue as he explored each contour of the delicious wet heat. He delved deeper, thoroughly ravishing the honey blonde as he reveled in the heavenly pleasure of being so intimate with Ryo.

Ryo seemed to melt against the pillows as Dee relentlessly plundered his mouth. Every sweep of the dark-haired detective's hot tongue seared through Ryo like a velvet fire. Kissing Dee was always amazing, and he was overwhelmed by the stir of emotions that the raven-haired man evoked in him. Only Dee had ever affected him this way.

Dee broke the kiss, admiring the flush on Ryo's cheeks that accompanied his heavy breathing. However, he needed to know that this was what Ryo wanted before going further than just kissing him. "Is this okay, Ryo? I mean, me kissing you. Do you want me to stop?" he asked, a bit breathlessly. Dee looked down into midnight eyes that were clouded and hazy with desire, patiently waiting for an answer.

"It hurts so much," Ryo whispered, seeming to not hear Dee's vocalization, his dark eyes lost and far away even as they looked into the smoldering emerald ones above him.

"I know, Ryo," Dee said quietly, lowering his eyes sympathetically.

"It'll never go away; I can never forget. He killed them, and I can never change that," Ryo continued sadly, a single glistening tear trickling down his cheek.

Dee looked down at him, whispering firmly, "Then let me make it go away, at least for now." The raven-haired man was more a man of action than of words, and he wanted to comfort Ryo in the best way that he could. Dee lowered his mouth to brush across the silky skin at Ryo's throat, tracing his tongue against the tender flesh in between soft kisses. The dark-haired detective felt his partner shudder beneath him and then sigh softly, all resistance melting away as Ryo threaded his fingers through strands of Dee's ebony hair. Ryo eagerly sought his touch, whimpering softly as Dee lavished attention to each particularly sensitive spot of skin that he discovered on the honey blonde.

Dee looked up, resting his chin on Ryo's chest as his fingers traced lazy patterns on Ryo's arm. The honey blonde's dark eyes were half-lidded in equal parts contentment and exhaustion, but his face glowed with an ethereal radiance, and a shy smile adorned his handsome features. He knew that he would get through this, in time. He would be okay.

Ryo guided his partner to lie beside him, snuggling into the warmth and safety that Dee's arms provided. He seemed to mold perfectly to Dee's lithe frame, pulling the blankets around them. He reached out for Dee's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze before placing it over his heart and securing it with his own hand.

Dee held onto Ryo tighter as the honey blonde's breathing evened out and deepened. The raven-haired detective held Ryo tighter, as if to never let him go. He finally had the man that he desired in his arms willingly, their trust in one another reaching a new level this night, strengthening their intrinsic bond that Dee had felt right from the very beginning. He would always be there for Ryo. No matter what, no matter how many times that he had to prove himself to his shy partner, he would wait for him. Dee would wait for Ryo's heart to be his. Long eyelashes covered his sultry emerald eyes as he inevitably drifted towards sleep's embrace. Tomorrow would be another day, but he and Ryo would face it… together.

x x x

End


End file.
